


Baking Therapy

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [9]
Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment_fic theme "fluff" daria234 prompted any, any, baking cupcakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Therapy

Clint walked in and found Eliot at the counter bowels filled with the remnants of batter, chocolate and something else by the looks of it and another bowl with what looked like buttercream icing.

"Tough job?" He questioned, already knowing the answer by the amount of cupcakes cooling on racks.

"Yeah..."

Walking up behind his lover, he wrapped his arms around him dropping a kiss on Eliot's exposed neck. "Anything I can do to help?"

"The dishes?"

Clint laughed. "Of course," he answered, giving Eliot a squeeze before releasing him and gathering the dirty bowls. Eliot's request wasn't unexpected. Normally anally clean about his kitchen when he comfort baked things went to hell and he usually cleaned up.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked mainly to see where Eliot's head was.

"Not yet," Eliot answered.

"So what did you bake?" He asked respecting Eliot's need to not talk.

"Chocolate with an orange chocolate buttercream frosting, and a lemon blueberry with a vanilla buttercream and lemon zest. I was debating making your cinnamon cardamom, but I'm running out of steam."

Clint wiped his hands dry and stepped up behind Eliot as his lover piped icing onto the cupcakes. Wrapping his arms around him again, he simply remained in position while Eliot worked, only letting to when he could reach something and hand it to Eliot.

He knew better than to stick his fingers in Eliot's bowls, but that was okay, his restraint was rewarded by being able to lick tastes off Eliot's fingers and that also gave him the chance to subtly seduce his lover into a better mood and usually into bed for reaffirming lovemaking.


End file.
